L'enfant illégitime
by OkisakiLucy
Summary: Ceci est un Gl c'est a dire une histoire entre deux filles . Quand une nouvelle débarque a Poudlard cela fait des ravages même nos héros préféré ne sont pas épargner . Âme sensible s'abstenir sinon sortez les mouchoir mais je vous aurez prévenue .
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a toi qui lit , j'espère que tu appréciera la lecture .**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic avant ça j'ai écrit un court One Shot si cela t'intéresse .**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , Il y a juste l'histoire qui est à moi.  
**

 ** _Raiting_ : Ma (surement )**

 **Ceci est une histoire contenant des histoire d'amour entre filles et aussi entre homme si tu n'aime pas le genre GL ou BL je t'invite a quitter cette histoire . Sur ce bonne lecture .**

 _ **L'enfant illégitime**_

 _Prologue:_ **La séparation, une décision difficile …**

-Pourquoi devrai-je partir ? Je ne veux pas , je veux rester avec toi.

-Tu dois partir car c'est trop dangereux , tu ne peux plus continuer a vivre avec moi. Tu comprends ?

-Non je ne comprends pas , on a vécu toute notre vie comme ça, avec l'épée de Damoclès et là en quoi c'est plus dangereux que les autres fois ?

 _-Il me cherche_. Il ne doit jamais te retrouver , tu n'es plus en sécurité avec moi , comprend le s'il te plais et écoute-moi . Tu dois aller à Poudlard là-bas tu seras en sécurité .

-En sécurité à Poudlard ? Tu rigole avec l'élue là-bas ne te moque pas de moi chaque mangemort le veux . Poudlard est l'endroit le moins sur tant qu'il est là-bas. Sans oublié qu'il y a aussi _son fils_.

-Je le sais , je le sais mais mon contact dans l'Ordre ma assuré que tu serais bien et personne ne connaîtra ta vrai identité

-Je ne peux vraiment pas resté , je n'ai pas mon mot a dire .

-Non pas cette fois en tous cas , je sais que tu es mature et que tu sais te géré toute seule mais pour ce coup écoute moi , sans broncher .

-C'est beaucoup me demander . Tu le sais .

-Pense à cela comme une mission.

-D'accord j'irais mais on reste en contacte .

-Désoler mais je ne pense pas que ça vas être possible .En tout cas pour l'instant , pour les urgences fait passer ton message par le contacte . Bon prépare tes affaire je t'emmène se soir chez mon contacte et demain tu sera a Poudlard .

-Mes affaires sont toujours prêtes .

-Bien .

Bon me voilà devant le point de rendez vous du"contacte" à ma mère . Je suis seul car ma mère ne peut rester à découverte trop longtemps . Je m'avance vers la porte tout en regardant aux alentours , rien ne parue louche, c'est une maison de campagne assez éloigner caché par une forêt . Je toque et la porte s'ouvrit . J'entrais et referma la porte quand une voix m'interpella.

-Tu dois être Melissa ravie de enfin te rencontrer , je connais les exploits que ta mère et toi avaient accomplis . Poudlard sera heureux de t'avoir . Prête pour demain ?

-Je suis toujours prête .

-Parfais. Monte les escalier puis la deuxième porte à droite et ta chambre pour cette nuit .

Me voilà à Poudlard , j'attends devant la grande salle avec se qu'ils appellent ici des premières années.

-Harry Ron taisez vous le directeur vas faire son discours.

-Hermione on a le droit à son discours chaque année c'est pas grave si on écoute pas .

-Si c'est aussi se que tu te dis pour les cours je comprend que tu es des notes aussi basse.

Harry étouffa un rire , que Ron tue définitivement en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes .

-Bonjour mes chères enfants nous commençons une nouvelle année . J'espère que vous travaillerez avec sérieux . Notre équipe pédagogique n'a pas changer mais il y a des différence dans vos cours , vous en parlerez directement avec vos professeurs . Nous comptons mettre en place des activité inter-maison cela vous profitera à tous . Bon sur ceux je ne vais pas m'éterniser et laissez Mcgonagale prendre le relais.

Les premières années s'enchaînaient , ils n'en eu pas beaucoup à serpentard comparer aux autres année.

-Les serpentards se réduisent c'est bien, ils y a moins de vermine.

-Ron comment peux-tu parler d'eux comme sa . Je te signale qu'ils sont aussi humain que toi ou moi. Ce n'est pas parce que une minorité a mal tourné qu'ils sont tous comme sa .

-Hermione tu es trop optimiste , chez eux ils n'y a aucune bonne personne .

\- Ronald.

\- Silence je n'ai pas encore finis bien que tout les première année fut répartis , nous avons une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en septième année. Bien Melissa Silver .

Une jeune fille de notre âge s'avança . Elle était de taille moyenne plutôt fine mais avait des formes généreuse , ces cheveux était blond très claire presque blanc , il me rappelais ceux de Malefoy . Sa démarche était assuré tout en étant élégante mais il avait se quelque chose , on aurait dis un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à attraper sa proie .

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Mcgonagale lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête . Delà je la vis mieux et me mis à la détailler . Elle avais un visage ovale mais ses trait était délicat, des yeux bleu/gris transparent et je remarquais qu'elle avais un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit . Elle ne semblé pas mal alaise de tout ces regard sur elle , on aurais dit qu'elle nous provoquais .

Je n'aimais pas être là, à la vu de tous .J'avais l'impression d'être examiner . Je veux vite en finir .

\- Hum le choix est difficile tu as des qualité qui te permet d'aller chez les gryffondor mais je vois une noirceur dans ton cœur, tu as se cette part de ténèbres et ces autres qualité caché qui sont plus celle d'un serpentard … Choix,choix,choix . Serpentard ou gryffondor .

\- L'un ou l'autre m'importe peu , mais pour cette par de ténèbres que tu vois je l'assume complètement, elle fait partie de moi .

-Serpentard ou gryffondor . Cette noirceur te détruira, ou plutôt ta vengeance. Serpentard ou gryffondor... Choix difficile … Serpentard.

 **Merci d'avoir lu . Si tu pouvais laissez un commentaire pour me dire si tu as aimé ou pas avec un avis constructif je pourrais que progresser donc n'hésite pas .**

 **Sur ce Bisous et a une prochaine fois**

 **OkisakiLucy**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** **L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , Il y a juste l'histoire qui est à moi.**

 ** _Raiting_** **: Ma (surement )**

 _ **L'enfant illégitime**_

 ** _Chapitre 1:_** **Poudlard.**

Après que le Choixpeau est annoncer que finalement j'allais dans la maison serpentard , Mcgonagale le retira de ma tête et me poussa gentiment avec sa main. Je m'avançais donc vers la table des serpentard . Bon c'est peut être pas la meilleur chose que je sois à serpentard car c'est là qu'il y a tout les mangemorts juniors _._ Je ne dois en aucun cas attirer l'attention même si être nouvelle ne m'aide pas vraiment . Être dans cet maison à certains avantages je pourrai enquêter, avoir des renseignements sur les mangemorts juniors et leurs recrutements cela pourrai servir à l'Ordre . Je pense que ma mère aurai préférer que j'aille à serdaigle comme elle, j'y serais sûrement plus en sécurité . Tout la table me détaillé . Je me fis arrêter par un garçon au cheveux ébène, il devait avoir mon âge , il était entouré d'une fille aux cheveux brun et avait fait une place à sa droite . Je remarquais que en face de lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux blond claire et ces yeux gris me lançait des éclaires.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous , comme sa on aura le plaisir de faire ta connaissance, et peut être de devenir de très bon amis … Si tu vois se que je veux dire .

Le dernier bout de sa phrase fut ponctuer par un clin d'œil et d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. J'ai horreur de ça. Les mecs qui se la jouent et croient qu'en un claquement de doigt les filles sont à leurs pieds.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi .

Une partie de la table éclata de rire et charriait le garçon, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air en colère mais plutôt intriguer ,que je lui ai répondu sa. Cette phrase m'avais échapper , je n'aurai pas du relever et aurais du me taire .

-Blaise , ton charme n'as pas marcher et tu t'es bien fais remettre à ta place, c'est hilarant .Toi qui d'habitude est le Play-boy de ses dames . Je suis Pansy Parkinson assis toi à côtés de moi .

-D'accord .

Je m'assis donc à coter de Parkinson, un peu mal alaise car le garçon au cheveux blond me transperçait du regard.

-Je vais faire les présentation , celui qui a essayer de te draguer est Blaise Zanni , en face notre beau blond est Draco Malfoy , à ses côtés c'est Crabbe et Goyle. Voila tu connais tout la petite bande .

-Bien mes chers élèves vu qu'on a terminer . Que le repas commence .

Draco Malfoy , j'ai vraiment aucune chance dès mon premier jour il faut que je tombe sur le Prince des mangemorts juniors . Tout vas bien se passer personne ne connais ma véritable identité à par le contacte . Je ne dois prendre aucun risque avec lui, il faut vraiment que je sois prudente .On me coupais brutalement de mes penser.

-Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard ? Surtout que l'école ne prend jamais quelqu'un en cour de route . Et encore moins avec se qui se passe en ce moment .

-Car ça a été décider ainsi . Et pour ce qui est des règles de l'école tu n'as qu'a demander à Dumbledor.

-Raconte nous en plus tu dois avoir un plus, une autre chose exceptionnelle pour avoir eu se privilège. En tout cas une chose est sur c'est que ta famille n'est pas fortuné car je ne connais personne du nom de Silver .

Malfoy avait craché cette dernière phrase avec dédain. Comme si avoir de l'argent dans ce monde valais tout .

-Je n'ai pas de privilège, comme tu l'as dit ma famille n'est pas riche . Je suis venu à Poudlard car ma mère a disparue et qu'elle est présumer morte , vu qu'en se moment les temps ne sont sur pour personne . Cela te vas ou tu compte encore mener ton interrogatoire ?!

Il eu un silence à table tout le monde c'étaient retourné vers nous, ils nous fixais et écoutaient bien attentivement. Il attendais sans doute une réponse de Malfoy. Comme même les Hommes sont puéril , ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres .

-Elle t'a abandonnée quoi .

Le silence qu'il y avait a table , c'était transformé en un silence pesant. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer davantage et j'hésitais avec la marche à suivre devais-je répondre ou pas? Sa remarque me laissai un sentiment étrange . Pensais-je sa au fond de moi , ma mère m'aurait-t-elle abandonnée . Non je ne devais pas penser à sa , elle m'a envoyé à Poudlard pour ma sécurité .Oui après tout se qu'elle, qu'on a traverser , elle ne pourrai jamais m'abandonner . Une phrase alors me réapparut en tête « Soit prêt à sacrifié se que tu aime le plus si c'est pour qu'il sois en sécurité , même si sa signifie l'abandonnée» elle me la répéter sans cesse quand j'étais petite , je venais peut être comprendre son véritable sens . Perdus dans mes pensée je n'entendais pas se qui se disais autours de moi.

Je ne parlais plus de tout la soirée, Pansy m'avais montré ma chambre car c'était son rôle de préfet mais elle ne c'était pas éterniser . C'était bizarre de se retrouver dans un dortoir, j'avais pour habitude de dormir deux heure sur un matelas par terre ma mère montant la garde puis on échangé . L'idée de dormir tout une nuit avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et en qui je n'avais aucune confiance ne m'enchantais pas du tout, je sens que cette nuit vas être longue. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit . Je décidais donc de me lever et de me préparer . Les douches commune était assez grande mais elles étaient aussi déserte . Qu'elle heure pouvait-t-il être ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre après tout je l'ai est pour moi tout seule .

Après m'être lavée je mis mon uniforme . L'uniforme était très jolie mais n'était pas pratique, trop de couche de vêtement et pas assez de fluidité pour mes mouvement encore une chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. Une fois sortie je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjuener , une fois installé à la table des serpentard je vis qu' il n'y avais que six personne présent, trois chez les serdaigle , deux chez les poufsouffle et une seule chez les gryffondor . Je m'attardais sur cette dernière, elle était en train de livre un livre assez épais et avait un air assez concentré sur son visage . Elle avait des cheveux châtain définie en des boucles , sa peau était lumineuse , son visage avait des traits fin et délicat . Elle releva la tête de son livre et nos regards se croisèrent , ses yeux étais d'un marron chocolat et on pouvait y lire une grande intelligence .Je détournais le regard et m'attardai sur le contenue de la table et ne vis pas de café , mon dieu moi qui aimais tant ça . Je me servis un tasse de thé menthe et un croisant .

La salle commençait peu à peu à se remplir . Personne ne vinrent s'asseoir à côtés de moi, je sentais une tension entre ma maison et moi . Est-t-elle provoqué de la discutions qu'il y a eu entre Malfoy et moi , sûrement , mais peut importe la solitude me conviens aussi . Espérons juste que cette journée se passe bien . Voyons mon emplois du temps : Potions , Histoire de la magie , Soins aux créatures magiques , Étude des Runes et défense contre les forces du Mal . Potions ça va être intéressent , je me demande bien se qu'on vas faire . J'espère que Poudlard ne me décevra pas sur le contenus de leurs cours .

Une fois mon petit déjeuner pris je sorti de la Grande Salle , et me dirigeais dans les couloirs. Sauf que au bout d'un moment me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ou était les cours de potions . Bon il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me renseigner . Je fis donc demi-tour et tombais, plutôt heurtais un garçon à la chevelure rousse. A côtés de lui se tenait un garçon au cheveux brun qui était plutôt en bataille.

-Désoler je ne t'avais pas vu .

Il avais l'air dégoûter que je l'ai toucher, mais au moment ou je me suis excuser son air c'est changer en air choqué.

-C'est bon . Dit le garçon au cheveux brun.

-Au faite vous pouvez me renseigner , je suis sensée aller au cour de potion mais je sais pas où la salle se trouve .

-Oui , on vas t'y accompagner après tout on a cours ensemble.

-Mais Harry..

-Elle est perdue et on a cour avec, de plus elle la demander gentiment.

-Merci , mais au fait qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Harry Potter et lui c'est Ron Weasley .

Après le Prince des mangemort juniors je tombe sur l'élu , ma chance ma quitté depuis que je suis arriver dans cette école

-Enchanter je suis..

-Je m'en fiche je n'ai aucune envie de fréquenter une serpentard .

Ron avait balancer cette phrase avec le même air que tout à l'heure . Il a une vrai aversion pour les serpentard , de se que je vois . Pour la plus part et surtout du au temps qui cour , dans la tête de beaucoup de sorcier serpentard est égale à mangemort .

-Désoler pour son comportement.

-Ne t'en fais pas , Potter c'est pas grave .

Je suivais les garçons , ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloir puis descendirent dans les cachots. Une fois arriver devant la classe on se séparer pour aller avec nos maisons respectives . Il y avait toujours cette tension . Je me mis dans un coin tout seule . De là je pouvais observer tout le monde , le groupe autour de Malfoy me regarder avec mépris, je sens qu'il ne vas pas être facile à géré celui-la . Je continuais d'examiner , est remarquais qu'un autre groupe me regardais, ils étaient composer de Potter , Weasley et de la fille que j'ai aperçu se matin , de là ou j'étais je n'arrivais pas bien à voir leur expression sur le visage .

J'attendais que les garçons arrivent , ils m'avaient dit qu'ils devaient récupérer quelque chose, mais ils en mettent du temps . Je l'ai virent arriver avec la nouvelle , bizarre comment se fait-ils qu'elle soit avec eux.

-Vous en avez mis du temps .

-Désoler Mionne . On a été retarder par un serpent .

-Ron arrête de parler comme sa , tu la connais même pas , elle est gentille en tout cas du peut qu'on a pu en voir .

-Mais je veux pas apprendre à la connaître , les gens de sont espèces sont des vermines pire que sa même , c'est tout pas besoin de tergiverser .

-Harry laisse tomber . Ron tu me déçois à juger sans rien connaître. Bref passons , pourquoi elle vous accompagnais ?

-Elle a heurtais Ron , puis nous a dit qu'elle était perdu et qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait les cours donc on la emmener , c'est tout .

On se fit coupez dans la conversation par un bruit de porte.

-Entrez , dépêcher vous j'ai pas tout la journée.

On rentrai tous dans la salle et nous mirent à nos places habituelles.

-Ne vous installer pas , les places vont changer . En raison de la demande du directeur pour un plus grand mixage entre maison , aujourd'hui et pour d'autre fois nous allons faire un cour où vous seriez en binôme avec un membre qui n'est pas de votre maison . Cet fois je vous laisse choisir votre binôme mais si il y a un quel qu'on soucis je ferais les groupes et croyez moi vous n'allez pas apprécier . Allez on change . La potion que vous allez faire aujourd'hui est Lonéat il y a tout les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin , vous n'aurez pas la recette à vous de vous souvenir de comment le préparer. Deux cerveau, enfin pour certains, réussir une potions comme celle-ci, et après tout assez simple . Je passerais comme même dans les rangs pour voir si vous faites du bon travaille .

Les groupes commencèrent à se crée , Blaise se mit avec moi . Bon au moins il est bon en potions donc sa devrait aller je n'aurais pas à le surveiller en permanence .

Tout les groupes c'étaient former , mais je remarquais que la nouvelle Silver n'avait personne .

-Monsieur la classe à un nombre d'élève impaire .

-Hum... Et alors celui qui est tout seul ne sera pas toujours le même et cella tourneras tout l'année .

-Mais c'est la nouvelle qui est..

-Miss Granger ce n'est pas mon problème. Miss Silver peut très bien être seule. N'est-ce pas Silver ?

-Oui Professeur.

Cela ne me dérangeais pas d'être seule puis je ne voudrais pas être ralentis par un incompétent.

-Allez y , vous pouvez commencer .

Bon pour cet préparation j'ai besoin de 3 larmes de phénix , du Mucus de veracrasses et 2 plumes de oies. Je me dirigeais sur le table où il y avais les ingrédients tient il y a ça aussi , je pourrai m'en servir et donc je pris se dont j'avais besoin . Je commençais alors ma préparation . Je regardais les autres qui n'avais pas encore bouger et écrivaient sur un parchemin. Sérieusement ils ne connaissent pas la démarche par cœur , et dire qu'il sont sensée être des septièmes année de Poudlard . Bon restons concentrer sur la préparation.

Silver pour une nouvelle , elle se débrouille plutôt bien . Elle n'a pas écrit la marche à suivre , elle c'est tout de suite mise au travail comme si c'était une habitude . Quand elle prépare sa potions , ces geste sont délicat , avec une certaine grâce mais d'une précision presque effrayante . Son visage a l'air si serin, elle dégage une aura d'une confiance absolue. Mon regard se posa sur ces lèvres , elles ont l'air si douce et d'un coup elles s'étiraient en un petit sourire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était ...hum comment dire , on dirai qu'elle domine tout le monde , les ingrédients, le matériel , les élèves et même le professeur Snape .

-Granger bouge-toi on a du travail à faire .

-Oui alors va chercher les ingrédients , je prépare le matériel .

Snape avait passer tout le cour à tourner dans les rangs pour vérifier les préparations de chacun, un seul groupe n'avait pas réussi à préparer sa potion jusqu'à la fin celui d'un certain Londubat . Il se dirigeais maintenant vers ma table . Il regardait attentivement ma potion , puis je vis l'espace d'un instant un tout petit étirement sur lèvres, on pouvait croire qu'il avait sourit.

-Miss Silver cette préparation n'est pas comme celle de vos camarades et si je ne m'abuse vous avez rajouter quelque chose en plus des ingrédients habituelle, je me trompe ?

-Non Monsieur , vous ne vous trompez pas. Je ne pensais pas que vous le remarquerez sans même l'avoir goutter . J ai rajouter d'Alchémille , que j'ai fait infuser à part puis l'ai rajouter ensuite à mon mélange .

-Et pourquoi l'avez vous fait ? Dites le nous comme ça vos camarades pourrons prendre notes .

-L' Alchémille est une herbe médicinal donc infuser correctement elle a des propriétés tel que antioxydante et cicatrisante ce qui vas parfaitement avec une potion de Lonéat , qui est utiliser pour guérir les blessures .

\- Miss Silver votre potion est bien. Vous avez su faire le bon dosage , mais ou avez vous appris cela c'est connu que de très peu de mes confrère.

-Ma mère me la enseigner .

-Bien le cour est fini pour aujourd'hui sortez maintenant.

Le cour d'histoire sur la magie est d'un ennuie mortelle, les autres cours de la journée on intérêt à être intéressant. En route pour soin aux créature magique .

La journée fut épuisante , les cours m'ont lobotomiser je ne savais pas que rester sans bouger à écouter quelqu'un pouvais autant me faire chier et m'épuiser en même temps. Les planque me manque , les filature me manque l'espionnage me manque , tout se que je faisais avec ma mère me manque , ma mère me manquais . Dire que je ressent déjà tout cette nostalgie alors qu'on est que le deuxième jour , cela promet pour la suite . Je montais dans la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit quand j'entendis qu'on toquais à la porte. Qui sa pouvais bien être ? Je me levais et remarquais que j 'étais la seul dans la chambre alors qu'on étais presque à l'heure du dîner . Maintenant on tambourinais violemment à la porte . J'ouvris la porte et mon corps … Je n'arrive plus à bouger mon corps.

-Nous devons avoir une conversation Silver. J'espère qu'elle sera divertissante .

Merde je me suis fais avoir , j'aurai du être sur mes gardes . Ma vision se brouilla et tout devient noir.

 **Merci d'avoir lu . Si tu pouvais laissez un commentaire pour me dire si tu as aimé ou pas avec un avis constructif je pourrais que progresser donc n'hésite pas .**

 **Sur ce Bisous et a une prochaine fois**

 **OkisakiLucy**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer :_ **L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , Il y a juste l'histoire qui est à moi.**

 _Raiting_ **: Ma (surement )**

 **L'enfant illégitime**

 _Chapitre 2: Bibliothèque_

Je me réveillais , je sentais un tissu sur mes yeux , cela m'empêchais de les ouvrir. Le tissu étant assez épais , fit que je ne pouvais rien voir . Je bougeais mes membres pour juger la situation . Je suis attacher sur une chaise . Les liens sont aux niveaux de mes poignées et de mes chevilles . Les liens sont beaucoup trop lâche , du travaille d'amateur . Qui ma fais ça ? A qui cela pourrai bien servir de me retenir ici ?

-Alors tu t'es réveillée . Enfin tu m'as fais attendre .

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi , et il retira le bandeau qui me couvrais les yeux .

-Alors es-tu paniquée ? Tu te demande ou tu es ? Je te préviens ça ne sert à rien de crier , personne ne peux t'entendre .

Moi qui m'interrogeais sur la personne qui m'avais kidnapper , enfin de compte c'était Blaise mais pourquoi ? Il a un air suffisant sur son visage . Je remarquais que sa gestuelle et que son ton montrait que tout ceci l'amusait . Il prenais son pied le salaud .

-Ne me regard pas comme sa . Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es ici, dans cette situation. Je t'ai peux être enlever mais je ne l'ai pas décider . Quelqu'un voulais avoir une discutions avec toi donc je n'avais pas trop le choix .

Donc Blaise n'est pas le cerveaux dans cette histoire juste les gros bras . Je ne vois qu'une seul personne qui pourrai être le cerveau dans cette histoire .

-Blaise laisse nous .

J'avais raison Malfoy est le cerveau .

-Tu es sur?

\- Oui ce n'est qu'une fille et de plus elle est attachée .

\- Mais on a pas retrouver sa baguette .

\- Va t'en . Je ne devrais pas avoir à le répéter . Elle n'est pas une menace , pour l'instant .

La dernière partie de sa phrase était si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. Ce qui est sur c'est que ton ego te bouffera, et te détruira un jour . Je ne suis qu'une fille et alors en quoi te suis-je inférieur ? Ai-je l'air si fragile , si manipulable . Ce genre de phrase a le don de m'énerver. J'avais oublier que dans le monde de la sorcellerie surtout chez ces nobles homme et femme ne sont pas égaux. Prince des mangemorts un jour , quand je commencerai à bouger , crois moi tu vas en baver.

\- Bien .

Blaise se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura .

-Désoler j'aurai voulu m'amuser plus longtemps avec toi . Je t'aurai fais tellement de choses tu ne peux pas imaginer . Dommage que Malfoy ne me laisse pas rester auprès de toi .

Je dois me méfier de Blaise , son comportement montre qu'il est dangereux et pas que comme toutou de Malfoy

\- Il y a plusieurs chose te concernant que je ne comprend pas . Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu avant à Poudlard ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi es chez les serpentard ? Ton timing est bizarre. Personne n'est accepter en cours de scolarité . Après cet incident tu débarque , ça ne peux pas être une coïncidence . Alors pourquoi es tu ici ? Et qui t 'a envoyer ?

Malfoy à l'air bien perturber. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi agi-t-il comme sa ? Dans un cas comme celui-ci , je dois en savoir plus et ne pas aller contre lui, répondre à ses attentes .

\- Je suis ici pour étudier . Je ne suis pas venu à Poudlard avant car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, puis je n'en avais pas envie . Je suis chez les serpentard car le Choixpeau la décider . Je ne vois pas de quel incident tu parle . Personne ne m'a envoyer ici .

\- Ne me mens pas ! Mon père ta envoyer ici ! Tu travail pour lui !

\- Je ne travail pas pour ton père . Je ne travaillerai jamais pour ton père .

J'avais parler d'une voix froide et tranchante , et il du lire le mépris qu'il y avait dans mon regard . Donc le fait que Malfoy soit perturber a avoir avec son père . Une affaire de famille, peut être même plus, de mangemorts .

-Je vois . Tu n'as rien avoir avec mon père . Tu ne l'aime pas , sa se ressent . J'ai eu tout les informations que je voulais. Je vais te détacher mais avant laisse moi clarifier les choses . Je ne m'excuserai pas pour se que je t'ai fait , et tu ne parlera à personne de se qui c'est passé ici. Sinon ta vie à Poudlard sera un enfer . Est-ce claire ?

\- Oui .

Malfoy s'approcha est défi mes liens, il commença par les liens qui retenais mes chevilles , puis ceux de mes poignées . Je restais calme même si l'envi de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure grandissais . Je me levais de la chaise et me dirigeais vers la sortie que Blaise avait utiliser plutôt . Sur le pas de la porte je me fit arrêter par Malfoy , sa main agrippant fermement mon bras .

-Je sais qu'il y a un truc louche avec toi et je le découvrirais. Donc prépare toi .

Je bougeais mon bras d'un geste vif , cela fit lâcher sa prise à Malfoy. Je passa la porte et commença à errer dans les couloirs . Mon ventre se mit à grogner , avec tout cette histoire je n'avais pas manger . Je me rendis alors dans la grande salle .

Cela faisais un moment que le repas avais commencer , quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrait sur la nouvelle . Elle essaya de se faire aussi discret que possible et s'avança vers la table des serpentard . Elle s'assit à l'extrémité de la table et commença à manger . La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors une seconde fois Malfoy apparue . Tout comme la nouvelle il s'avança vers la table des serpentard et s'assit à sa place habituel .

-Vous croyez que Malfoy se tape la nouvelle?

-Ron on peut savoir d'où tu sort cette idée ?

\- Bah c'est simple , ils sont tout les deux en retard pour le repas .

\- Tu sais Ron tout le monde n'a pas pour priorité la nourriture .

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire sauf Ron bien sur , il était même devenu rouge.

-Mione , je sais mais leur timing est bizarre , ils arrivent juste après l'autre avec 5 min d'écart entre eux . Moi je te dis sa cache quelque chose .

-Mais regarde il ne sont même pas à coter dans la table on dirai plutôt qu'il s'évite .

-C'est peut être une relation secret ou Malfoy à de vrai sentiment pour la nouvelle mais qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache pour la préserver. Si on regarde bien les vêtements de la nouvelle on peut voir qu'il ne sont pas tous en place. Peut être que ils ont consommer lors passion dans les couloir pendant qu 'on était à table . Et que Malfoy à commencer à la plaquer contre le mur tout en l'embrassant en glissant discrètement une mains entre ces cuisses.

\- Ginny sa suffit arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. C'est dégoûtant de penser à Malfoy en plein acte surtout quand je mange , ça va me couper l'appétit . Dire que tu es comme sa depuis que Hermione ta prêter ces bouquin bizarre de moldu .

-Ron ces livres ne sont pas bizarre , c'est des histoire d'amour , bon certain passage sont un peu explicite mais sa n'a rien de bizarre et tu es le premier à dire que Malfoy c'est taper la nouvelle .

-Si tu veux mais Hermione ne lui prête plus se genre de livre sa lui détraque le cerveau.

\- Ron mon cerveaux va très bien .

Ron et Ginny débâter sur les livres et leur contenu . Ils amusais tout la table avec leur chamaillerie. Harry esquissa un sourire en les voyant se comporter ainsi puis tourna la tête dans ma direction . Il se pencha vers moi et murmura:

-Et encore Ginny n'a rien vu de ta collection , tu as des livres beaucoup plus intéressante.

-Harry tais-toi!Ne parle pas de sa .Tu m'avais promis de ne plus en parler .

Harry explosa de rire . Moi j'étais rouge de gène dire qu'il était tomber dessus en cherchant un livre de soins au créature magique . Je fixais mon assiette et ne releva pas la tête du repas .

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva Ginny demanda se qu'on voulait faire après .

-Harry et moi on vas faire des partie d'échec et vous ? Attend laisse moi deviner Hermione tu vas encore à la bibliothèque pas vrai ?

-Oui je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque je dois rendre un ouvrage fascinant sur les potions .

-Je vois pas comment les potions peuvent être fascinante alors encore moins dans un livre .

-Hermione je peux venir avec toi j'ai du mal avec un devoir d'histoire de la magie .

-Bien sur Ginny, sa me fait plaisir que toi au moins tu prends tes études au sérieux .

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement et quand il fut fini chacun alla vaquer à ses occupation énoncer plutôt.

Je me rendis avec Ginny à la bibliothèque . On s'installait à une table vers le fond pour être sur qu'on ne serait pas déranger . Ginny commença à déballer ces affaires et les étaler sur la table . Elle commença alors à rédiger sur son parchemins.

\- Hermione tu pourrais me dire quel livre pourrais m'aider pour cette question là ?

-Bien sur passe moi ta feuille .

Je regardais son sujet c'est sur la période des sorcières de Salem.

-Je te conseil « _Salem une période sombre_ et _Tout connaître de Salem »._ C'est deux livre englobe tout ton sujet mais si tu as encore des questions n'hésite pas .

-Merci .

-De rien , je vais aller rendre mon livre tu veux que je prenne les tiens?

-Non c'est bon j'y vais .

Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais alors vers la bibliothécaire .

-Bonjour Madame Pince , Je cous rend se livre . Je me demandais avez vous encore des livre qui traite sur des potions qu'on ne verrai pas en cours et qui sont plus avancer.

-Bonjour Hermione , je vois qu'on à soif de connaissance . Bien sur j'ai se qui te faux tu vois là où tu as trouver se livre deux étages au-dessus puis le livre tout à gauche , il fera ton bonheur j'en suis sur .

-Merci Madame

Je m'avançais donc dans la Section des potions .Une fois arriver à la section je vis Silver par terre entourer par une tonne de livres disposer en cercle autour de cette dernière . Elle était en train de lire un livre et tournais les pages rapidement . Arriver à la fin elle le posa sur l'une des piles l'entourant et en pris un autre . Elle ne sembla pas remarquer que j'étais là.

-Excuse-moi , j'aimerais remettre se livre à sa place mais tu me gène.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda , puis son regard descendit sur le livre. Pourtant elle n'avais pas bouger .

-Celui-là je l'ai pas encore lu .

Elle leva la main dans ma direction plus précisément dans la direction du livre. Je lui tendais donc le livre, qu'elle pris .Silver repris sa lecture comme si il ne c'était rien passer et posa le livre sur une autre de ces piles .

-Euh...Désoler de te déranger mais j'ai besoin d'accéder aux étagère après toi alors pourrais tu te pousser .

Elle releva de nouveaux la tête .

-Désoler une fois dans ma lecture je fais pas attention à se qui m'entoure . On ne se connais pas encore je me trompe ?

-On a eu cours ensemble dans la journée. Je suis Hermione Granger.

\- Melissa Sliver

-Alors Granger le livre que tu veux il est ou .

-Madame Pince m'a dis qu'il se trouvais à deux étage au-dessus de celui que tu viens de me prendre.

Sliver se leva et me laissa passer . Je me mis donc a le recherche du livre.

-Je crois que c'est celui-là .

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais perdit l'équilibre et heurta une des plies de livres . Je fermais les yeux me préparant à l'impact mais il n'eut aucun impact . Silver m'avais rattraper et me tenais la taille . Son vissage juste au-dessus du miens . Ces yeux bleu était magnifique j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi . Elle me tira vers elle, puis me lâcha .

-Merci Sliver . Mais pourquoi tu es ici et pas sur une des tables ?

-J'ai du mal avec les membres de ma maison donc je ne veux pas faire de problèmes , et puis c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie je peux lire un livre en ce temps là .

Elle s'assit de nouveau dans son cercle et repris sa lecture.

-Je vois .

Elle fini le livre et le posa à nouveaux sur une de ces piles et pris le livre que j'avais un peu plutôt . Et se mis à le lire aussi vite que les autres .

\- Tu lit vite , est-ce pour sa que tu es forte en potion ? En tous cas tu as fait bon impression au professeur Snape .

-Merci...je suppose .Oui et non je pense que c'est plutôt du à ma mère . Je trouve sa drôle que la bibliothèque de Poudlard sois si grand mais avec des livres pas très avancer .

-Comment sa ? La bibliothèque de Poudlard est l'une des plus grandes .

Elle reposa le livre qu'elle venait de finir . Personne ne peut lire aussi vite .

-Toute les potions qui se trouvent dans ces livres, je l'ai connais toute . Je pensais que je pourrai en trouver une nouvelle mais non .

-Tu les connais toute par cœur ? Sa fait beaucoup de potion et de plus il y en a un paquet qui ne sont pas de notre niveau .

\- Oui car ma mère disait '' pour une potion réussi tu ne dois te servir que ton cerveaux'' . Bon j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui .

Silver se leva , s'étira puis rangea tout les livres à leur places .

-Au revoir Granger.

Puis elle partit ne me laissant même pas le temps de lui répondre . Quel fille étrange surtout pour une serpentard , elle n'a pas l'air vaniteuse et ce n'est pas difficile de lui parler . Cela faisais un moment que j'étais partis, Ginny devait s'inquiéter . Je retournais à notre table et m'assis en face de Ginny .

-Hermione te voilas enfin. Qu'est ce qui ta pris tout se temps ? Je commencer à m'inquiéter, d'habitude tu ne pars pas si longtemps .

-J'ai rencontré la nouvelle Silver et on a discuter un peu .

-Ah et alors , elle est sympa ? Vous avez discutez de quoi ?

\- Pour se que j'en ai vu elle a l'air sympa . On a discuter de livre et de potion.

-Je sais pas pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas de toi .

-Bon Ginny tu en es où pour ton devoir ?

-Sa avance pas mal .

-Bien

La vie à Poudlard est plutôt calme , les cours , les repas , et la bibliothèque. Je revu Hermione à la bibliothèque on parla de livre , des cours , du monde moldu . Depuis l'incident avec Malfoy celui-ci ne me montra plus d'animosité mais pas non plus un intérêt quelconque . Blaise continuait ses blagues et ses sous-entendue mais sans jamais passer à l'acte . Pansy était revenu me parler peu de temps après l'incident avec Malfoy et on s'entendait plutôt bien . Elle était gentille , un peu folle, violente , rusée, mais elle était aussi très peu comprise des autres , elle n'était pas méchante dans le font . Et je compris très vite qu'elle était amoureuse de Malfoy mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de le savoir à moins qu'il ne s'en soucier pas .Le dimanche dans l'après midi je devais rejoindre le contacte . Je voulais envoyer un message à ma mère . Je me rendis donc dans son bureau, arriver devant la porte je toquais 2 fois sur celle-ci puis attendis la permission .

-Entrez

J'ouvris la porte puis la referma derrière moi . Je contempla la pièce et m'assis sur un fauteuil en face du bureau .

\- Comment se passe vos cours ?

\- Bien, mais je suis sur que vous avez eu des retours des autres professeurs .

\- Justement les retours ne sont pas ce à quoi je m'attendais . Quand on vous à fait passez les examens à la rentrer vous avez eu un très bon score, d'après se score vous aurez du être dans les 5 premier et pourtant vous êtes dans la moyenne . Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Professeur une nouvelle qui arrive et à des notes excellentes se ferai trop remarquer, et puis c'est comme une seconde nature pour moi de se fondre dans la masse .

\- Votre point de vue se défend mais ne gâcher pas vos études et votre avenir .

\- On sais tout les deux que je ne suis pas venu ici par choix, donc pour moi les études n'ont rien de sérieuses, après tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu … en tout cas pour ma part . Mon avenir … en ai-je vraiment un … et même si j'en avais un cela ne rimerai à rien …

\- Pourquoi cela , tu es jeune tu peux encore changer de voie .

\- Je ne changerais pas , car je l'ai décider ainsi.

\- Aussi têtue que ta mère .

\- Merci du compliment. En parlant de ma mère j'aimerais lui transmettre ce message .

\- Passe le moi … Je suppose que il est codé.

\- Toujours être prudent . Bon sur ceux je vous laisse . Au revoir Professeur

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeais en dehors du châteaux, en direction du lac . Je m'assis au pied d'un saule pleureur et contempla la vue tout en laissant vagabonder mon esprit . Plus qu'une semaine et ensuite les vacances . J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et décidais de monter dans les branches du saule . Je vis un petit groupe se mettre contre l'arbre . C'étaient Blaise , Pansy , Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Il n'y a personne dans les environs donc raconte Crabbe .

\- Draco aurai défier son père et remis en question à la cause .

\- Draco aurai fait quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu .

\- Si Pansy t'a bien entendue , je n'ai pas vraiment le contexte mais j'ai entendue mon père en parler .

\- Et le lord est-il au courant ?

\- De se que j'ai compris seul les personnes présente se jour la sont au courant.

\- Personnes ne doit le savoir , si ça se sais il est mort . Et surtout Draco ne doit pas savoir qu'on le sais .

\- C'est pour sa son changement d'attitude .

\- Sûrement et le pire reste à venir .

\- Partons les gryffondor arrivent .

Le petit groupe partirent , et un autre pris la place . Se que je venais d'apprendre sur Malfoy était intéressent, peut être que c'était l'incident dont il parlait . Je devrais essayer d'en savoir plus . Des éclat de rire me coupa le fil de mes penser , je regardais en bas et vis Granger , Harry , une rouquine et Weasley . Bien que j'aime être dans le saule je me vois mal y passer mon après-midi . Je sauta donc de la branche et atterrie devant le petit groupe . Tout les regards étaient tourner vers moi , tous surpris.

 **Merci d'avoir lu . Si tu pouvais laissez un commentaire pour me dire si tu as aimé ou pas avec un avis constructif je pourrais que progresser donc n'hésite pas .**

 **Sur ce Bisous et a une prochaine fois**

 **OkisakiLucy**


End file.
